Giant Praying Mantises
Giant Praying Mantises are insect-like monsters that appear in the thirty-fifth Goosebumps book, A Shocker on Shock Street. History ''A Shocker on Shock Street'' While in the Cave of the Living Creeps, Erin Wright and Marty find themselves surrounded by a half-dozen giant praying mantises. The giant praying mantises spit hot sticky tar at the children, until Erin has the brilliant idea that to stop the giant praying mantises. They need to step on them, like with real insects. ''Goosebumps'' film The Giant Praying Mantis appears in the 2015 Goosebumps film as the quinary antagonist. He is among the monsters released by Slappy. The Giant Praying Mantis chases the car that R.L. Stine, Zach Cooper, Hannah Stine, and Champ are in and manages to destroy it when they escape from it. During the monsters' attack on the school, the Giant Praying Mantis attacks a teacher that was closest to a window. During the final battle, the mantis knocks the Ferris wheel off with Zach, Hannah, and Champ in it, they survive. Finally, the mantis is sucked in the book along with the rest of Slappy's monster army. General Information In the book, the mantises are described as being three times the height of Erin (which, given her age, would put them somewhere between twelve and fifteen feet high) with silvery exoskeletons. They possess a tongue, unlike real mantises, as well as the ability to spit sticky, hot tar-like substances, presumably to ensnare prey. As with every other horror in the book, the mantises are animatronic. In the movie, the mantis is apparently the only one of its kind and considerably larger (at least fifty feet high when reared up). Its anatomy is more in-line with real insects, lacking the tongue, and sporting the green coloration typically associated with praying mantises. Though never stated one way or the other, the mantis seems to be biological now, suggesting that it's borrowed from the book's cover, rather than the text itself. Appearances Books * Goosebumps ** ''A Shocker on Shock Street'' * ''Goosebumps Graphix'' ** Terror Trips ** Slappy's Tales of Horror Television and Film * Film: ** Goosebumps (2015) Gallery Artwork Giant_Mantis_chase.jpeg|Mantis chase concept art Goosebumps original motion picture soundtrack artwork2.jpg|Promotional artwork for the Goosebumps film soundtrack Regional depictions GiantPrayingMantisesFrenchCover.png|One of the Giant Praying Mantises as depicted on the French cover of A Shocker on Shock Street. GiantPrayingMantisesKoreanCover.png|One of the Giant Praying Mantises as depicted on the Korean cover of A Shocker on Shock Street. Film Screen Shot 2015-08-31 at 8.16.39 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-31 at 8.16.43 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-31 at 8.16.50 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-20 at 10.02.59 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-20 at 10.26.08 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-10-02 at 8.09.46 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-10-02 at 7.51.45 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-10-02 at 7.51.40 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-10-02 at 9.15.17 pm.png indexmantis1.jpeg indexmantis2.jpeg indexmantis3.jpeg indexmantis4.jpeg indexmantis5.jpeg indexmantis6.jpeg indexmantis7.jpeg imagesmantis8.jpeg imagesmantis9.jpeg Giant Praying Mantis.png|Giant Praying Mantis mouth open Videos Category:Insects Category:Giants Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Animals Category:Movie characters Category:Original series (characters) Category:Recurring characters Category:Comic characters